Hexagon Alliance Power Rangers
Hexagon Alliance Power Rangers is pluyguy's idea for a Power Rangers show or comic, based on elements and ideas of canon and non-canon Power Rangers, mainly that of Amit Bhaumik's original plan for the 11th season of Power Rangers, Hexagon. This time however, hexagon stand for the number of planets in a planetary alliance, rather than the number of rangers. Plot 18 years ago, the Dynasty Clan of Destruction, users of strange blue Magic, were sealed in a canister on the edge of the Universe by aliens known as the Accipiangels. In the present, 7 new Power Coins likely derived from Ninjor and/or Ninjakon appear in the universe. Prior to the series, Earth foster kids Rosa Ann and Ross Russell join Edenoite Jiro on his quest for the Power Coins. In order to handle these new powers, the Hexagon alliance give three young recruits, Sun-E, Tolfin, and Tab Cymric, the first found coins and task them to find the rest. But, the Dynasty Clan of Destruction breaks free of their prison and sets force on their quest for revenge. The three rangers go on missions in response to attacks by the villains using their colossal spaceship (where they would keep all their stuff, including their Battle borgs). Meanwhile in warring Machine Empire space, Rosa Ann, Ross, and Jiro search for a powerful green ranger power coin, when minions of “Prince” Gasket attack. In the middle of the battle, the trio finds three Beetle termed power coins, as well as stolen Hexagon morphers, transforming them into Rangers. Now morphed, they finally defeat the Green colored Cogs. As our heroes would travel to respond to threats across the Power Rangers universe, the planets Aquitar, Mirinoi, "Phantus" (The Phantom Ranger's homeworld, originally meant to be a purple planet named in a draft script for Turbo), Horath, and KO-35 would all be seen on a regular basis. At this point, The Hexagon Rangers would meet the traveling Triforian Derek who is also secretly searching for the green power coin. The two teams of Rangers might occasionally fight each other or join forces to fight monsters (not intending to be a single team of Rangers for the season). The Red Ranger would turn out to have been the main villains’ son who was raised by the Accipiangels. After a confliction with his biological father, he is infected with a tattoo on his arm, which would move down if he morphed, he also started to have hallucinations of a Mysterious Ranger. Shortly after, When the tattoo reaches his morpher, he becomes the Mysterious Ranger, who is revealed to be the destined evil version of himself, the Dark Dynasty Ranger! For a short time he remanded in this form, unable to control his actions, before being freed by his teammates and the Beetle Rangers when the Dynasty Clan is defeated. The green ranger coin is found shortly after and for plot purposes would be called the most powerful power coin ever created. In the end, the power hungry Derek would become the green ranger in the final episodes and be the final challenge the Rangers would have to unite against to fight... The battles were long and brutal, during which Rosa Ann's power coin is destroyed. Luckily for her, her brother give her his, therefore making her the new Navy Beetle Ranger. Somehow, the five rangers and their allies defeat Derek and forces him to live out his worst fear of slipping into three people... Characters Rangers Allies *Hexagon Alliance **Accipiangel R-cher **Bio 5 **Aquitian **Kat’s Race **Triforian **KO-35 **Unknown to most, Earth Villains *Dynasty Clan of Destruction **Emperorr Blazar - the evil ruler of the clan of Destruction and father to Sun-E and Ul-tar **Empress Quinn-Terra **The Crowned Prince Ul-tar **Minions of Destruction: Chan's Foot Soldiers. *Dark Spider: self named Universe’s Greatest Body Hunter *Monsters in Hexagon Alliance Power Rangers *Creep Rangers